Before He Cheats 2
by KiDrAuHl-BiEbEr1D
Summary: This is a revised version of my first story. I deleted it because I didn't like it. Song: Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood. One-Shot. No Mylan!


**Hey guys! This is pretty much my revised addition of my first story. I think it's better than it was before. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, the song, or the outfit. (Even though I wish I did!****J****)**

Max P.O.V.

Hey! My name is Maximum Ride, but everyone calls me Max. I have long wavy dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. I'm 19 and a sophomore at the University of Georgia. **(A.N.: That's the college I'm going to! :D) **I had a boyfriend named Dylan, but he cheated on me. He's your typical California Surfer. He's 19 as well. He doesn't know I that I know he cheated, but just give it a little time.

Anyways, I dragged Dylan to a karaoke bar and I plan on singing him a song, but first I have to take a little visit to his car. ;)

"Give it up for…. Max Ride!", the announcer said. As I made my way to the stage, I did a quick check over my outfit. I was wearing a "Don't Hate Me" Top, a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, some gray boots, a black hat, a two-finger "Love" bracelet, and a black hat.**( A.N.: The link to this is on my profile.)**

"This one is for you, Dylan.", I said into the mic.

Before He cheats- Carrie Underwood

_Right now, he's probably slow dancing with some beach blonde tramp and she's tryna get frisky_

_Right now, he's probably buying her a fruity little drink cause she can't shoot a whiskey._

All month, I've been getting texts and emails from my friends with pictures of him and some beach blonde tramp slow dancing. She looks exactly like me besides the fact that she was dressed like a slut. There's another one with him buying her a fruity little drink. The caption said:_ She can't shoot a whiskey!"_

_Right now, he's probably under her with a pool stick showing her how to shoot a combo._

So I decided to go see myself. I dressed up in a disguise and followed him to the party. The pictures were right, except for the fact that there was a lot more physical contact than what I liked.

_And he don't know…._

So, I confronted him. He says it was a mistake and that it'll never happen again. I forgave him.

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seats._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Right now, she's probably singing some white trash version of Shania karaoke._

_Right now, she's probably saying : I'm drunk and he's a thinking that he gonna get lucky._

He kept leaving the house at all times of the night claiming he was going to his science partners dorm so they could study for the mid-terms. At first I thought, _"Why can't you just study at home like everyone else?"_

I was starting to get suspicious.

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on three dollars worth of that bathroom polo_

He thought I was asleep when he came home. Boy, was he wrong. I looked at him through my peripheral vision: _He had hickeys and lipstick marks __**everywhere.**__ He even smelled like __**perfume.**_ That's when I knew he was up to his old ways.

_And he don't know_

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seats._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_I might have saved a little trouble for the next girl_

'_Cuz the next time that he cheats_

_You know it won't be on me_

That brings us to me paying a visit to his car. Wonder how his gonna get home now?

_Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seats._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

I dug my key into the side of his pretty little four wheel drive. Then I carved my name into his driver seat. I took Louisville slugger to both headlights and blew up his tires. Now he'll think first if he ever decides to cheat.

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Before he cheats_

_Before he cheats_

_Oh…_

" Hey, Dylan!"

He looks _furious!_

" Might want to go look at your ride."

He looked confused for a minute and then realization set into his eyes and he ran outside. I'm pretty sure his face is gonna look like this:

:O

_3, 2, 1_

"Aaahhhh!"

The sweet sound of revenge.


End file.
